Was It Meant To Be
by Bohemian Like Jessica
Summary: Is Jordan and Angela really meant to be... or will someone else come and sweep her off her feet... R&R Hope you like it. My 2nd fan fic
1. New Kid

**Okay, Wow.. Well this is my second fan fic... so I hope you guys like it... flame me if it really sucks that bad... but please review either way...**

**Disclaimer I don't own MSCL... nor do I ever plan too.**

**

* * *

**

So the car ride wasn't such a good idea. Jordan started going on about his band yet again. Not to say that it wasn't interesting, but I was definitely not in the mood. Could you blame me, Brian just admitted that he loved me. Well kinda. And Jordan didn't help the situation. Dumbass, he didn't even say that he was sorry for the letter or for that fact anything. I mean what kind of person does that to somebody. Jordan's kind. The kind I loved. 

But what was the worst part about it was that I still loved him. No matter what he did I still loved him. It was sickening to think about it. He had so much control over me. It drove me insane. I don't think it will ever change. I shouldn't think that way but it's pointless. I will never change. Ever. It is sad what he can do to me. He acts like it doesn't effect him. Like at all. Or at least he can hide it. I don't know.

Oh my God. Stop thinking about it Angela, I can't. It is impossible. No its not. Am I kidding myself. I am totally and forever in love with Jordan Catalano.

But what was the worst part about it was that I still loved him. No matter what he did I still loved him. It was sickening to think about it. He had so much control over me. It drove me insane. I don't think it will ever change. I shouldn't think that way but it's pointless. I will never change. Ever. It is sad what he can do to me. He acts like it doesn't effect him. Like at all. Or at least he can hide it. I don't know.

Oh my God. Stop thinking about it Angela, I can't. It is impossible. No its not. Am I kidding myself. I am totally and forever in love with Jordan Catalano.

So after I bickered with myself for what felt like forever, I put on some music to cool myself down. And guess what was playing. 'Late At Night' by Buffalo Tom. That didn't help at all.

It was a very long restless night. Thoughts and questions poured through my head all night. 'Does Brian really love me' 'is Jordan really like this' 'was it all a weird dream that I will wake up from to find myself blonde and without a life again' 'Will me and Rayanne ever be friends again' and finally, the biggest one 'Will Jordan and I ever be together again?'

I finally fell asleep around two. Yes two in the morning. So you can imagine what I was like that morning when my alarm went off ... loudly. Then I had to deal with 'How was your date with Jordan last night?' and 'Did you have fun?'

I lied. I said it was great and I had fun. I was never a great liar but for some reason everyone believed me, or pretended too.

I ate some breakfast and got ready for school. Twenty minutes later I trudged down the stairs half-heartedly. Kissed my mom bye and walked out of the door. And guess who was there with that stupid red car, leaning beautifully on the door with his long brown hair in his eyes. (A/N No offence to the car, I love it and Jordan too.)

He was waiting for me I guess. Why else would he be there.

_Ugg. I don't want to do this._

"Hey," he called.

"Oh hey," I responded not looking at him. I walked to the curb slowly. Keeping my eyes away from his face.

"Well do you want a ride to school?"

"No" I sounded so cold... I guess I meant to.

"oh" he sounded hurt, "Are you sure?"

"yep"

"Why won't you look at me?"

I didn't answer.

"Why were you so quiet last night?"

"Why do you think?"

"Should I know?" he asked puzzled.

"Nevermind, just leave me alone," That must have hit something cuz he didn't say anything else. Just got in his car and drove away. I waited for the bus for a few minutes before it arrived. I took a deep breath and walked on hoping that Brian was sick, but he never was sick so he sat on the bus staring out of the window. I shut my eyes just to open them again and see him still sitting there. I took another deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hi." I said while smiling fakely.

"oh... its you." he replied.

"I'm sorry I left you there last night."

"You know you wanted to leave." he quickly said nastily.

"Dont't do that to me, gosh I'm sorry okay"

"No," he yelled a little to loudly. "Its not okay. How do you think I felt? Why are you here anyway... shouldn't you be with_ Jordan_?"

Wow he was pissed. I had never seen him like this. "No I came to talk to you," oh I was getting mad. "I'm sorry that I can't feel the same way about you as you feel about me. Oh my God you are so annoying."

I got up and went to sit by Sharon.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah its just Brian. See Jordan came bye when I was at Mr. Katimisky's."

"What happened?" was was so curious.

"Well I guess he talked to my mom, but when Mr. Katimisky brought me home Brian was outside on his bike. Then he kinda admitted he loved me."

"Oh my God, Chase Face, are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just Jordan didn't even apologize," I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh no, Angela, I don't know what to say."

"Its okay. I just don't want to see him again today."

"Again?"

She looked confused.

"He came to ask me if I wanted a ride to school."

"oh."

By that time we were at the school. I got off the bus as fast as I could so I didn't bump into Jordan or Rayanne. I went straight to my locker. Ricky was there waiting.

"Angela, are you okay?"

"Not really."

"What happened, you look a little flushed."

"I just can't see Jordan or Rayanne." Saying their names together caused me to cry.

"Angela come here." Ricky pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder.

"Thanks Ricky."

"For what?'

"Being such a good friend"

"Oh." I guess he didn't know what to say.

"Guys, oh my gosh Guys, guess what?" came Sharon from a couple of feet away. I pulled away from Ricky as she appoached. We waited til she caught her breath. "There's a new student."

"Okay so." I said not really caring.

"He's really hott! you guys have to meet him."

"Okay." we followed Sharon down the hall to some lockers.

"There he is."

Wow he was hott. Black hair to his shoulders, wide green eyes, tall, rocker style. He looked over and smiled at me. At least I think it was me. I smiled back and he walked towards us.

"Hi," he said. His voice was smooth. "I'm James. What are your names?"

"I'm Sharon, this is Ricky, and Angela." Sharon said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you." His eyes stayed on me. Like he was examining me. I blushed and looked down letting my hair cover my face. He looked away to Ricky.

"Ricky, whats that short for?"

"Enrique" (A/N: sorry if I spelt it wrong.)

"Cool name"

"Thanks" I could tell Ricky was blushing too.

Sharon piped up. "Well I need to find Kyle."

"Yeah I should go find Delia." Ricky said. "Nice to meet you James."

"Yeah you too." He turned back to me. "Can I do the honor of walking you to class."

"I don't know what kind of honor it will be but sure."

"Cool." We started to walk towards my homeroom class."So what are you freshman?"

"Sophomore"

"Oh me too."

"Cool... Well this is my stop. Thanks for walking me to class."

"No problemo. Maybe we will have some classes together."

"Yeah."

He walked away swiftly. I turned around to be face to face with Jordan.

"What do you want?" I mumbled

"Just to say hi."

"Jordan I'm not in the mood."

I tried to walk past him but he blocked me. "Can we go somewhere and talk."

"Why?"

"Because... I have something to tell you."

"I don't care anymore."

I managed to walk past him into the classroom before he could stop me. Class went by slow as usual. The bell finally rang. I got up and walked out to see James waiting for me. I smiled when he did.

"So how was your first class?" I asked.

"Okay.. how was yours?"

"Boring."

"oh."

We continued to walk down the hall to our next class. Jordan was at his locker with his friends. I looked at him and he gave my practically a death stare.

"Oh yeah"

He looked over at Jordan.

"Who's that?'

"Jordan Catalano."

"Really. How do you know him?"

"We dated. Listen can we not talk about him, it kinda ended badly."

"Well I think he still likes you."

"Doubtful. Why?"

"Because he won't stop staring at you."

"oh"

"Well I will see you later. Bye" He turned and walked away.

"Bye"

* * *

**Well did you like it... let me know by reviewing...**

**Jess **

**Peace love save the trees.**


	2. Sorry

**Well hey guys... thanks to those who read and reviewed it... **

**Disclaimer- I don't own MSCL like I always say ... **

**I hope you like this chapter... I wrote it really quick because some people just can't wait to read it... hah lol i wish**

**So review... please... it helps sooo much... more than you know... well maybe you do know but please review anyways.**

* * *

Ricky and me walked into the crowded lunch room together and found a table- which was hard to do- as far away from everyone as possible. It was noiser than normal because of James. Everyone was obsessed with him. Although he was pretty cool. We sat down at the table we found. 

"Hello." a smooth voice came from behind me. I turned around to see James standing there. "May I sit with you?"

"Sure." Ricky said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Thanks." he was so polite. It was kinda creepy.

"So what do you like to do?" Ricky asked.

"Well I'm in a rock band and I sing and play the guitar. Partying and reading, that's pretty much it."

"Cool." I answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jordan enter with Shane, I think that's his name. Jordan glanced at me then immeditaly looked away. I retuned my focus back to James and Ricky who were in a huge discussion about make up. It would be weird if I went out with him one day and he wore more makeup than me.

"Well I need to find Rayanne about something for the play." Ricky said. "See you later guys." He got up and walked away.

"So what class do you have next?"

"Uh English." I replied. (A/N: uh sorry... I don't know if their English class is before lunch or after... k someone tell me if they know... it kinda slipped my mind)

"oh." he said kinda disappointed.

"Yeah." I was kinda happy that he wasn't in my class because Jordan and Brian were. And frankly he was getting kinda annoying. Well really annoying but in a sweet way.

"Well we better go to class then."

"Okay." We got up and left the lunch room. People were staring at us and whispering to each other.

"First Jordan, now him, what's gotten into those guys." one girl, I think her name was Jennifer Harris, whispered to Troy James, star basketball player at my school.

I walked into English early and sat down. People slowly started to file in the class room.

"Angela!" Sharon yelled. I almost jumped out of my seat.

"God Sharon geez don't do that!"

"Sorry, but I gotta know, what's with you and James?"

Right then Jordan walked by. His colone (not sure how to spell it) lingered in the air.

"Angela answer me, What's between you and James?" I saw Jordan grip the desk as she said this.

"Uh nothing... we're just friends."

"Not the way he looks at you Angela, he totally likes you." Jordan's grip tightened.

"I don't know."

"Yeah Angela, its like totally known." Right then Jordan quickly got up and stormed out of the classroom. "Wow someone is definitely jealous."

"I should go talk to him, I've been really mean today and he has been trying to talk to me all morning. "

"Angela you have every right to be mean to him."

"I know... I just.. feel bad about it."

"Fine. Go talk to him. But Angela please be careful."

I got my stuff and walked out of the classroom to see Jordan leaning against a locker across the hall from me with his eyes shut. The bell rang and suddenly we were the only ones out there. He opened his eyes to see me standing there. He clinched his jaw and looked away.

"Jordan." I called not really knowing what to say or even if I wanted to talk to him. Afraid to fall back into his arms like I would always do.

"What?" he said still not looking at me.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you today. I'm just really mad at you." He turned and looked at me. Then down at his feet.

"Can we go somewhere?" he shuffled his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah... I guess."

He walked over to me with his head down so he wouldn't meet my gaze and we headed down the silent hall to a empty classroom. He opened the door to let me in. I walked over to the window as he shut the door. He stayed there at teh door for a while before he walked over to a desk near me and sat down on the back of the chair. (A/N- picture "In Dreams Begin Responsiblities" when Jordan tried to talk to Angela in Mr. K's room.)

After a long awkward silence I decided to break it. "Why did you... _sleep_ with Rayanne." my mouth went dry and the pain came back to me as I said those words.

"I... don't know." What did he just say?

"What... you don't know. What kind of answer is that?" I screamed.

"I don't know. I am sorry Angela, it just kinda happened."

"That's no excuse." I said very coldly.

"I know its not. We were drunk. I know that doesn't mean anything but Angela please believe me it meant nothing. I saw you with that Corey guy and I guess I ...got jealous."

"and the letter?"

"well I guess because you wouldn't talk to me..."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"Angela," he begged, "I tried but you wouldn't talk or look at me."

I turned to look at him.

"I looking at you now."

He got up and walked over to me. His fingertips brushed across my cheek gently and down to my lips. He paused there for a second before removing them. He leaned in slightly.

"Jordan I can't do this. I'm sorry."

I slipped from his grasp very quickly. The tears in my eyes gently streamed down my face. I walked to the door and stopped. Trying to choke back tears. I looked back to see Jordan's back to me supporting his body weight on the wall with his hands. Jordan turned around and caught my gaze with his deep icy blue eyes. You could see the anger in them. I took a deep breath and walked out. He didn't follow.

I wonder if he was really sorry.

"Hey." someone called. I turned around to see Sharon with Rayanne.

"Hey Sharon... oh Rayanne hey."

"Yeah hey." she said to the ground. "Mr. Katimisky's wondering if you sold all your tickets for the play."

"Yup."

"oh that's good. I gotta go." She just turned around and walked away.

"So how was your talk with Jordan?" Sharon asked.

"Uh... I really don't know."

"What do you mean?" She said puzzled.

"I don't know. I guess its better but I don't know. He said he was sorry, but it doesn't feel right. I just hope he isn't lying again. Sharon what do I do?"

"Angela come here." She pulled me into a hug. "If Jordan really cares for you then he will try to make it up to you."

"Thanks Sharon." I smiled. "I gotta go to class."

"Okay. Bye see you later."

"yeah."

I was walking down the hall to my locker when Jordan came out of the classroom. He looked pissed and sad at the same time. I wanted so bad just to go over to him and tell him I missed him, but I couldn't do that. I just have to remember what Sharon said. _"If Jordan really cares for you then he will try to make it up to you."_

I opened my locker and got my books.

"Hi." I jumped. I turned around to see James there. Oh my God why can't he find any other friends. The whole school is obsessing over him. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight like a movie or something. What do you say?"

What do I say. I say no freakin way. "Uh... I'm pretty busy tonight."

"What about tomorrow?" He wouldn't stop.

"I have to work to the play for the rest of the week. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well I will see you later." He turned and walked away.

I walked to class. One more then I get to go home. The class was extremely boring. I don't see why people like geometery. The bell finally rang. I walked out and saw Jordan by my locker. I sighed and walked over to my locker. I opened it while trying to ignore him.

"Hey. I was just wondering if you needed a ride?"

"Uh-"

I was cut off. "Hey Angela." James called. Jordan's jaw clenched and fist tightened. I kicked him unnoticably. He calmed down a little.

"Oh hey James. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you needed a ride."

Oh God. Both of them. This is great.

"No thank you I already have one."

"Oh." he sounded disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He turned and walked away. I turned back to my locker and grabbed my book bag.

"So does that mean I'm taking you?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed and followed him out.

* * *

**Okay... tell me how you liked it. Sorry I haven't updated my other story. I've been busy. Review please... Thanks for reading it. **

**xJessx**

**Peace!!!!**


	3. Can't Decide

**Hey guys sry for the wait... hope you like it.**

**Tereza... you rock... i really do like your story... thanks for all the reviews... they really help... Sry guys for not updating my other story... i will... i promise... kk well i hope you like this chapter... i had major writers block during it. please R&R... it means a lot to me...**

**Diclaimer- i dont own mscl... neither do you so get over it.**

* * *

I walked uncomfortably out to Jordan's car. I didn't feel so great about this... but I don't know how much more I could take of James and he had only been at my school for one day. He opened the door for me and ushered me to get in. I was a cold day for some reason so I didn't hesitate to get in.

"Thank you." I said softly.

He closed the door and walked over to his side. The breeze blowing his hair slightly a straw. He got in and started the car. We drove out of the parking lot in silence and to my house in silence. I was uncomfortable and I could tell he was. I was thinking so hard that I didn't notice when we pulled up to my house.

"Angela we're here." he said.

"Oh yeah thanks." I said and got out not meeting his eyes.

"Angela." he called as I started to shut the door.

"What?"

"I... See you later."

"Yeah." I closed the door trying to figure out what he was going to say. I thought I knew but I didn't even know that he would ever love me or say it. Maybe "I miss you" or something. I must have heard wrong. Yep that must have been it. I walked up to my door.

"Mom, I'm home." I said as I shut the door be hide me.

"You what?" I heard her scream. She stormed out of the kitchen, her face extremely red.

"I'm sorry Patty." My dad followed her.

"Sorry for KISSING Hallie." I flinched. _My dad kissed Hallie Lowenthal. _(sorry if the name is spelled wrong)

"It just happened." He protested.

"It _just _happened, like it is normal to go around kissing people other than the one you are married too." She went up the stairs. It took a minute to sink in. _My dad kissed Hallie Lowenthal. _GROSS!!!

"Patty I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"Oh well then I guess it's alright if you say so." She replied sarcastically and walked upstairs leaving me and dad in an awkward silence.

"Honey are you alrig..." I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me. I can't believe… never mind… just.. just stay away from me." I started up the stairs then stopped. I turned around. "How could you do this to mom?" I didn't wait for an answer I just ran up the stairs and fell into my bed crying crazily. I heard my mom throw something down the staircase. I got up to find out. I peeked out of my door to see. It was a suitcase.

"Get out." She screamed. "Stay away." Then she ran back to her room. Danielle walked out of her room.

"What happened?" She asked innocently.

"Dad's gone." I said softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. It was so weird how much you hate your sister but in a time like this you just want to give her a hug and never let go.

"Dad won't be here for a while."

"Why." She was so confused. "Why is mom crying? Did dad have an affair?"

"Kind of I guess." I said quietly. Still having trouble believing it myself. She started crying. I felt so bad. I went to my mom's room and knocked.

"Come in." A muffled voice called. I walked in and quietly closed the door be hide me. "Oh, its you. Hey honey."

"Are you okay mom?" I asked while sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yeah sweetie." You could so tell that she was lying. I placed the blanket over her.

"Really, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep." She said tiredly. "Will you get me some tea?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I got up and closed the door. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I got some green tea and put the kettle on. I got up to look in the fridge for food. There was nothing in it. So now that dad was gone we would have to make our own food. Wonder who will die first. Oh great I am thinking about him again. Then the door bell rang. I closed the fridge and walked over to it. I opened the door. It was Jordan. With a guitar.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said confused.

"Were you crying?"

"Um… yeah."

"Why?"

"My mom kicked my dad out of the house."

"Why?"

"Um… he kissed Hallie Lowenthal."

"Oh yeah I met her… I think. He was puzzled. "Are you okay? Cuz I can come back some other time."

"Yeah I'm okay I guess. You don't have to go. Come in." He walked into the house and sat down on the couch, his guitar next to him. "Why did you bring a guitar?" I asked/

"Uh… I…" He was cut off by the kettle.

"Sorry I will be right back." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of tea for my mom. She walked down the stairs as I walked into the living room.

"Mom I was going to bring it up to you." I said. Her face was all red and her eyes bloodshot.

"Oh… its okay. Hi Jordan, how are you?" she asked taking the tea from me.

"Uh… okay." He said.

"Jordan… why don't you take Angela out somewhere. I have to talk to Danielle."

"Uh… okay.

"Mom, are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah honey, go."

"Okay." I got up and walked to the door. Jordan followed with his guitar.

"I hope you feel better Mrs. Chase." He said politely.

"Thanks." She said and closed the door. Jordan and I walked out to his car. He opened the door for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." He replied. I closed the door and he walked to the trunk to put his guitar in it. The trunk slammed and he got into the car.

"So… where are we going?" I asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know… Why do you have your guitar?" I questioned.

"Uh… well… never mind. I will just take you somewhere."

"Okay." I said.

We drove in silence. I was still not feeling comfortable about being with him. Plus I really wasn't in the mood obviously. Don't tell me you would be. We pulled up at this old house… kind of like a mansion. The paint was chipping and it looked like no one had been there in a long time. Some ivy grew up the wall but it was not overgrown. Weeds crowded the walkway but over all, the house looked sturdy enough to live in. But why were we there. Jordan never mentioned this place… of course he never mentioned anything really except his band. He got out of the car and opened up his trunk again. He walked over and opened my door. I got out confused.

"Jordan, why are we here?" I asked puzzled.

"Uh, I want to do something for you."

"Okay." I said puzzled. He led me up to the house and inside it. It was nice and big… really, really big. Dust clung to most of the stuff but a couch was cleared off. It was very old. It was dark blue with gold lace around it.

"Sit down." He said. So I did. It was pretty comfy. "Are you really okay?" he asked. He must have seen my face because I just realized that I was crying. He wiped his thumb across my face. It left a burning sensation across my face. I closed my eyes because I thought I was imagining it. Thoughts of my dad were quickly disappearing. His breath was strong with a smell of tobacco on my face. I opened my eyes to see him right in front of my face. We stayed like that for awhile. Not moving, just breathing. Our foreheads rested on each others. Then all of a sudden he pulled away. The place were his breath had been got cold. My dad popped back into my head. I felt tears brim my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked again. He moved my faded hair from my face.

"Yeah." I sniffled. "I'm fine."

"I can take you home if you want." He got up. I grabbed his shirt sleeve to stop him.

"I don't want to go anywhere." I had just realized that Jordan was what got my mind off of my dad. I wanted him back so much. I wanted to feel his mouth against my mouth. His eyes on me. His breath against my face. I needed him. More than I knew.

He walked back over to me and sat down. He wrapped his arm around me as I started crying. "Shhh." After about ten minutes I stopped crying.

"Sorry." I said wiping my eyes.

"It's okay." He whispered in my ear.

"No it's not… anyway, why are we here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He said as he picked up his guitar. He strummed it a few times and adjusted the strings a little. He strummed the beginning of a song I had never heard. Then he started to sing. (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Your Guardian Angel." I know it was out yet but I love it… so get over it.)

_When I see your smile  
tears roll down my face  
I can't replace. _

And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
and I know ill find deep inside me, I can be the one.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

it's ok. it's ok. it's ok.  
And seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

Girl you're my  
you're my  
my true love  
my whole heart  
please don't throw that away.

Cause I'm here, for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay, stay...

Use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and I know ill be okay  
though my skies are turning gray.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven.

I broke into tears again. I felt pathetic. It was just so beautiful.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"No." I said between sobs. "Jordan I don't know if I can do this again."

"Why." He said puzzled. "Didn't you like it?"

"I loved it. I just don't know about us being together again. I don't know if I can trust you anymore." He looked hurt, but it was the truth. I didn't know if I could ever trust him again.

I got up. "I'm sorry Jordan." He ran up to me.

"Don't go." He said as he grabbed my hands in his. "I miss you when you are gone. You can trust me, I promise."

"I don't know if I can. Plus now is not a good time. Really with my dad and all." I was already crying but this made it worse. I tried to take my hands away but he held onto them.

"Friends then?" he asked.

I sighed. I couldn't do it. If we were friends would it end up more than that again? I don't know what to do. I want him so bad, but I can't be with him. Can I?

I smiled. "I don't think we can be friends." I turned to walk out again. This time he didn't stop me. I went outside. Then I remembered I had no other way of getting home. Great.

"Get in." he said.

"Oh… okay thanks." I said. I got in and closed the door. My major goal was not to look at him. Let me tell you that was hard, but I did it. All the way to my house. I felt his gaze on me quite a bit. It made me very uncomfortable. We got at my house. I looked down and studied my hands.

"So…" I said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"See you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah."

I went to open the door. Something stopped me though. I leaned over in the seat and captured his lips in mine. I moved to where I was sitting on his lap. He placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair. He licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth. He tasted amazing. I know I had just kissed him the day before but it had felt like forever. I pulled away a couple minutes later. Our breathing heavy. He looked at me really deeply. I caught my breath.

"So… what do we do now?" He asked.

I removed myself from his lap. "I don't know. I should go."

"No don't go. Angela please." He pleaded tugging on my shirt.

"Jordan I have to. I shouldn't have done that. Okay?"

"Can I come in?"

"Fine." I sighed. Why couldn't he have been this way when we were dating? I got out of the car. He followed. I opened the door where my mom and sister were sitting on the couch crying into each others arms.

"Mom, I'm home. Do you need anything?" I didn't know what to do for her.

"No honey. Hi Jordan. Make your self at home if you want to stay." She said.

"Are you sure Mrs. Chase? I can go if you want." He asked politely.

"No, I need you to keep Angela company while I go to the store."

"Mom you shouldn't go out." I protested.

"Angela, I need too. I need …to… stop thinking about it."

"Okay but take Danielle with you. I don't want you being alone."

"Ah do I have to?" Danielle pleaded.

"Yes you do." I said firmly.

"Fine."

She got off the couch and wiped her eyes. Patty did the same. They grabbed their coats and left. Jordan and I stood there uncomfortably not knowing what to say.

"Um do you want something to eat?" I asked while he fiddled with a pot my sister made in school last year.

"Uh… sure." He said totally uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't care." He said facing me now.

"Okay." I walked into the kitchen with him be hide me. He sat down on a stool while I got out some chips. I gave him the bag while I got two sodas from the fridge. I handed him one. "So… this is fun." I said not really knowing what to say.

"Angela." He said seriously.

"What?"

"Don't do this to me."

"Do what?"

"Acting like we can get back together then the next minute we can't."

"Jordan I don't know what to do. I want to be with you, but I am scared."

"Don't be. Give me another chance."

"I've given you plenty of chances."

"But give me another."

"I want to. I really do. But what if it happens again?"

"It won't."

"I want to believe you." He got up for across the counter and walked over to me.

"Then believe me." He cupped my face in his hand. He icy blue eyes sent a shiver up my spine. The biggest problem was once he touched me I lost all train of thought. I couldn't argue with him anymore. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. Gentle but hungry. Then he pulled away quickly.

"Sorry." He whispered and ran his hand through his hair. I grabbed his face in my hands and I kissed him hard needing him. He was like a drug. I had to have him. I craved his lips. The sweet taste of tobacco with something else, indescribable, but I loved it. He removed himself from my grasp.

"Angela, stop doing this to me. I don't know how much more I can take." I moved away from him and looked in the other direction.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No your no or you would choose." He yelled.

"You think I'm not sorry. This is just as hard for me as it is for you." I screamed facing him now.

"What am I supposed to think? God Angela. Just… you know what I think I should leave."

"Then go."

"Fine I will." He replied firmly, eyes full of anger. "But Angela it isn't all about what you want."

"Do you think this is what I want? Prove to me that you care for me. Prove me wrong about you. Give me a reason why I should be with you. One good reason."

"Because, I love you."

* * *

**So did you like it???? or not???? i hope you did because i spent quite a bit of time on it... thanks to all that read and reviewed... i love you guys... **


	4. I Need You

**Disclaimer- don't sue me... cuz i don't own it. **

**Hope you guys like it... **

**Tereza... thanks for the suggetions and comments... you are awesome...**

**Echelongirl... keep going on your story... it has a good future thank you for the reviews...**

* * *

Jordan and I just stood there staring at each other. Me in aww, and him in anger. Oh my God he loves me. Does he really? I heard the door open.

"Angela will you help me with the groceries?" She walked into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

Jordan turned to her. "I should go. Bye Mrs. Chase."

"Why don't you stay for dinner? It will be good to have some company." You could tell she was faking her smile and her attitude. Apparently Jordan could also tell.

"Dinner would be nice."

"Great, Angela, groceries, now."

"Fine." I stormed out of the house but instead of getting any groceries I sat down against the car and cried. I didn't want to but I did. A lot. After what felt like forever but was probably five minutes I got up and wiped my eyes. I opened the door and grabbed some grocery bags. I turned around and jumped. Jordan was standing right in front of me.

"You were taking a while so I came out to see if you were alright."

"Thanks but I'm fine." I lied hiding my face so he couldn't see that I was crying. "Just thinking." He placed a single finger under my chin and lifted my face gently to meet his gaze.

"Why you crying?" he asked wiping tears from my face.

"Um… it's nothing. I really should get these bags in." I started to walk past him.

"Let me." He said. He grabbed the bags from my hands.

"Uh… thanks." We walked up to the house slowly. I opened the door for him. We walked in. As soon as he was in the kitchen I ran upstairs. My head was spinning. This day was extremely weird. My dad, Jordan. Oh my God he said I love you. I was practically hyperventilating. I walked, more like stumbled, into my room. My life was becoming so complicated.

"Are you alright?" I jumped.

"God Jordan, please stop doing that."

"Sorry. Can we talk?"

"I thought we already did. More than once and it always seemed to turn into a fight. I can't take more fighting. My brain feels like it is going to explode. The thing with my dad is driving me nuts, and the worst part is that you are the only one who can take the pain away and I want the pain away. I don't mean that is the only reason I want to be with you. There are plenty of reasons, I just can't do this anymore it's too much. You, my dad, Rayanne, and James, who I never want to see again, and I… I…"

"Shh." He was smiling now. I realized I was rambling. I felt my face get hot. He grabbed me to stop my pacing. "Calm down."

"How can I? You said I love you."

"And I meant it. Now calm down. Please."

"But you said I love you. Oh my God, Jordan I love you too." I flung myself into his arms. "I'm sorry for being so mean."

"Don't be." He bent down to kiss my forehead. "I deserved it." I smiled through my tears I had just realized were pouring down my face. I must have looked horrible right now but he didn't seem to care. He just looked at me. Really looked at me. " I'm sorry." He whispered his forehead now against mine.

"I know." I whispered back. He cupped my face in his hand carefully like I would disappear or something. I placed my hand over his. He guided me backwards to the wall. Our lips about a half of an inch apart.

"Angela, come down it is time for dinner." My mom called up to me.

"We should go." I mumbled because I found it quite hard to talk when someone's lips are so close to yours.

"She can wait a second." He said softly. We both smiled as his lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He pulled away a minute later. "We really need to go now."

"Oh… um yeah… we should." I reached up and captured his lips once more before going downstairs.

"There you guys are. Hurry up its going to get cold." We sat down at the table. There was take-out written all over the food but we didn't say anything.

"Looks great mom." We sat there in silence eating. Well I mean me, Danielle, and Jordan eating. My mom couldn't seem to. She looked so empty. She just played with her food. When we were done my mom got up to pick up the plates.

"Mom stop, please let me do it… you should go to bed." I got up and took the plates from her hands.

"We okay, thank you honey. See you tomorrow. Bye Jordan, nice to have you over. Don't stay to late you guys have school tomorrow. Good night. Danielle come on." Her and Danielle sulked up the stairs. Me and Jordan cleaned up the kitchen quickly.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"For staying. It meant a lot to my mom."

"No problem."

He walked over to me. "Now how are you?" he asked placing some of my hair be hide my ear.

"I'm fine." I said taking the last of the dishes to the sink.

"Really how are you?"

"I'm fine. I already told you. Don't worry about me." I felt tears brim my eyes. I tried to blink them away but they just came faster. I slid down the cabinet. I started crying again. Jordan got down next to me.

"Shh. It will be okay." He said softly into my ear. "Don't cry." He wrapped me into a hug. "I'm here." I hug him back. He was there. We stayed like that for a while. When I stopped crying. His shirt was soaking wet.

"I'm sorry." I blushed looking at his shirt.

"It's okay." He said laughing as I wiped my eyes. He got up. "Here." He said offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up effortlessly.

"Thanks."

"Well I'm going to go."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." He said running his thumb across my lower lip. "Bye."

"Bye." He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. He smelled so good. Thoughts of my dad disappearing. I was in heaven… or pretty close. I rested my head on his chest. He played with my hair gently. I pulled away. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him hard and passionate. Our tongues explored each others mouths. I closed my eyes trying to make it last forever. He pulled away.

"I really need to go." I pulled him back into a kiss. We kissed all the way to the door. "Bye." he said again. He kissed me one last time before leaving. I danced up the stairs and into my bed. I fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

* * *

**So how did you like it???? please tell me... i love you guys and your comments... ya'll rock my socks...**

**PEACE love SAVE the TREES**

**hippies rock... remember that...**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Where's My Kiss?

**Well thank you Tereza, Lia, Bobcatgurlly (glad you like the song now), and anna42hmr for reviewing.**

**Tereza and Lia you guys rock... well update your stories soon... Tereza the kids sound so cute... lol**

**Disclaimer- i yet again dont own MSCL**

**Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

I woke up startled and shaky. Tears were streaming down my face. I wonder how long this thing with my dad is going to haunt my dreams. I walked downstairs to get some water. I was still shaking. The water felt good going down my throat. I sat down in front of the TV and turned it on low. When I finished my water I walked back upstairs. I tried to sleep but that was a wasted effort. My alarm rang at 6.00 AM. I rolled out of my bed with a large clunk. I groaned. Why did school have to be so early? I crawled to the shower. I took a cold shower to wake me up. It worked for like five minutes. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where I collapsed into a chair. My mom looked at me.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked. She too looked tired.

"Yeah just didn't sleep well."

"Do you want to stay home?"

"No it's okay."

"Is Jordan picking you up?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay honey then you better hurry up to catch the bus." Whoa, I was going to be late.

"Bye mom, I love you." I ran out of the house. There was the bus. I got on. I sat down next to Sharon.

"Hey Chase Face."

"Hey." I yawned. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just getting ready to dump Kyle today." I snorted. "What?" she asked.

"You won't do it."

"Yes I will." She said confidently.

"Sure"

"Whatever. So how are you?"

"Good and bad." I played with my hands. I didn't really want to discuss it with anyone well except Jordan.

"Aww Chase Face what happened?"

"Um my dad got kicked out of the house yesterday when I got home."

"Why?" Sharon asked with her hand over her mouth.

"He kissed Hallie Lowenthal."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah but on the bright side me and Jordan got back together." Sharon sat silently the rest of the ride. When we got to school I ran off the bus. Jordan was waiting for me smoking a cigarette. He put it out when he saw me. I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired. How are you?"

"Pretty damn good now." A smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Because I finally got you to go back out with me. I knew I could do it."

"Oh you knew it." I forced myself out of his grasp and started walking in the other direction. I tried to keep a straight face.

"Angela, don't walk away from me." I turned to him.

"Why? Afraid you won't get me back. Oh that's right you know you will." I turned back around and started walking again. It was fun to tease Jordan. I was smiling now I couldn't help it. He seriously believed me.

"Angela, wait up, I'm sorry." He grabbed my hand. I started laughing. I know I was mean, but you should have seen his face. He was terrified. Actually it was cute.

"Wow you're gullible." I laughed.

"So." He said defensively. "Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry." I said still laughing a little. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. He pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back hard. It was getting uncomfortable though because people were staring. I broke away.

"We should go to class." I said.

"You go. I'll see you later."

"Ha, funny, you are going to class. Now come on."

"You can't make me."

"Are you so sure about that." I said with a sexy grin. I moved closer to him. Almost touching his lips. "I think I can." I got a little closer. My lips brushed his. He moved in more but I pulled away. "If you aren't coming to class, then bye." I started walking away.

"Wait up." He called after me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I smiled. We walked to class.

"See you later."

"Yeah." He kissed me gently.

"Now go to class."

"Ah… I don't feel like it."

"Fine." I said. He went in to kiss me. I put my hand against his mouth to stop him. I turned around and walked into class.

"I'll go to class but you have to give me a kiss." I turned around and walked out of the class room.

"Okay." I turned and walked back into class.

"What?" he said puzzled. "Where's my kiss?"

"Well I can't be sure if I trust you." I smirked and sat down in my seat. Jordan stood in the doorway shocked. I waved at him. The bell rang. He sighed and left. I sat through the period wanting to leave so bad. The bell finally rang. I practically ran out of the room. Jordan was waiting out of the door.

"I went to class." He announced proudly.

"Should I believe you?" I asked.

"Angela?" he pleaded. I grabbed his hand and walked to an empty class room. I closed the door and pushed him against it.

"So you went to class, huh?

"Yeah where's my kiss?" I smirked and dragged him away from the door and pushed him in the teacher's chair. I sat on top of him.

"You want a kiss?" I moved closer to him.

"Well I mean you said if I went to class I would get one so I mean it wouldn't hurt too." I moved closer.

"Well I guess I could." Before I could kiss him he pulled me into one. Gentle at first. Our lips were barely touching but it was amazing. I opened my mouth a little. Jordan took full advantage of it. I pressed myself to him. The kiss became more passionate. I felt his hands move lower on my back.

"Excuse me." A started voice from be hide us yelled. I jumped off of Jordan's lap. It was my Algebra teacher from ninth grade, Mr. Logan. "Miss …Chase and Mr. Catalano." He didn't seem surprised to see him there. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in class? Well anyway Miss Chase, you are a good student so I will let you free this time. Mr. Catalano, I want you in my office at three o'clock sharp."

"Ah man." Jordan responded.

"Jordan lets just go." I said pulling on his sleeve. He got up and followed me out.

Once we were in the hall he turned to me. "So since class already started do you still want to go?" he asked as casually as he could, trying to make it sound like it didn't matter.

"Well what did you have in mind?" I asked. He walked me into a locker. His lips grazed up my neck. A shiver went up my spine. He moved up to my ear.

"What did you have in mind?" he whispered.

"Well maybe a little of this." I said kissing his jaw. "And maybe some of this." I put a peck on his mouth. "And a little of this." I said gently touching his lips but still passionate. "So what do you think?"

He didn't answer. He kissed my neck then my chin slowly moving up until finally stopping on my bottom lip. "I was kinda thinking this." He replied. He stuck his tongue in my mouth. I loved the way he tasted. Fresh and pure. He removed his tongue from my mouth and bit my bottom lip. He lifted it up with his teeth causing my head to tilt back. He kissed down my chin and my jaw. His hands explored my back but they kept inching down. Then all of a sudden they were on my butt. My eyes widened but I didn't stop him. I moved my head down to meet Jordan's lips that were on my chin.

The bell rang I think, I wasn't sure, but the next thing I knew I was surrounded by people. I didn't know we had been kissing for a whole period. I pulled away from Jordan and totally blushed.

"Move." Someone yelled at us. It was a senior. He was big. Really big. Jordan ignored him. "Hey punk." He yelled. Jordan turned around. "Move." He commanded.

"What if I don't want to?" Jordan asked.

"Then I will make you." He made a fist. He went to punch Jordan but Jordan stopped it with his hand.

"Angela, go to class." I did as I was told. Jordan followed me. I was glad he didn't fight that guy. The rest of the morning was uneventful. I talked with Rickie and Sharon, and Delia (I didn't mean too, but she was there.) After fourth period James walked up to me.

"Hey." He said brightly.

"Hey." I said back not so brightly.

"What's up?" he asked

"Nothing." I opened my locker to put my books in it. I turned around to see Jordan standing with his friends. He looked jealous. I smiled at that. I walked passed him with James.

"I gotta go." He said to his friends. He walked to catch up with me.

"Hi." I said

"Hey." He said kissing my check.

"Have you met James?" I asked.

"Uh…no." He didn't seem to really want to either. "Hi." He said to James.

"Hi… nice to meet you."

"Yeah, sure." I elbowed Jordan. "Yeah nice to meet you too." He looked at me and I smiled. "So who are you sitting with at lunch?"

"Um… I don't know. Who are you sitting with?" I looked at James.

"Ricky and Delia." He responded.

"Will you sit with me?" Jordan asked giving me a puppy dog face.

"Yes I will."

"Good." He said while wrapping his hand around my waist.

* * *

**Well did you like it... please review.. it means a lot. Love you all**

**PEACE!!!!**

**Fish Are Friends Not Food!!! lol (i'm vegetarian)**


	6. Bowling!

**I updated. I hope you like it. I spent a lot of time on it. I knwo its short but for some reason the only thing i could do was sit and stare at the computer screen. lol stupid.. oh well.**

**Now read.**

**Disclaimer- why even put one anymore...**

* * *

We walked into the crowded lunchroom. Jordan dragged me over to an empty table. We sat down.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" He asked concerned.

"No." I responded. "Do you?"

"No."

"Oh… aren't you going to sit with your friends?

"Do you want me to sit with them?" He asked defensively

"No." I said grabbing his hand. "I was just wondering. I mean I don't want you to think that you have to sit with me or anything."

He smiled lightly. "I want to sit with you." I smiled. "So do you want to do something tonight?" He asked resting his head on his folded arms.

"Sure what?"

"Um… do you like bowling?"

"Bowling?! Um … I don't know."

"Uh yeah. Just the last time didn't turn out so well."

He laughed. "What happened?"

"Um… I'd rather not say." I was blushing really bad. My face was hidden from him by my hair.

"Really that bad." He seemed totally amused.

"Yes that bad"

"Then I will teach you."

"Be my guest." I said sarcastically.

"Pick you up at six?"

"I'll be ready." I finally looked at him. He was amazing. Looking at me with his deep, endless, blue eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Why you won't tell me what you did in bowling."

"It's embarrassing."

"Come on it couldn't be that bad."

"Oh but it could."

"Please."

"No."

He gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"No. You can just wait and see tonight."

"Okay." He smirked. I got up to go to class. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." He followed me out. We walked to English hand in hand. We really didn't do much yet again. It was getting close to the end of the year so every teacher was getting lazy. I have finals next week. Jordan doesn't. The junior class isn't having them this year for some reason. So lucky.

The bell rang. I really didn't feel like going to my last class. Jordan apparently didn't either. He took my hand and pulled me out of the school. I sat on the trunk of his car. He stood right in front of me playing with my hands. We stared at each other. He leaned in slightly. I meeting his mouth with mine. His tongue slipped in my mouth. I pulled him on top of me on the trunk. I rolled over so that I was on top of him.

"Jordan."

"Yeah."

"We're in a parking lot."

"So." He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into him again.

"Whoa." I looked up to see Delia right next to us.

"What are you doing here." I asked climbing off Jordan.

"Sorry I didn't know you owned the parking lot. I'll leave." She turned around.

"What a bitch." Jordan said. He climbed off of his car. "So…" he pushed me against it. "Do you want to continue this somewhere else?" I couldn't really think with his pelvis grinding against me. I moaned. He smirked. He was hard. Hard for me? That's weird. People began filing out of the building.

"I… gotta… go to… my… my locker." I managed to spit out as he kissed my chin. I was dizzy.

"Hurry up." He said giving me a final kiss on the mouth. I stumbled up the steps and to my locker. Rickie and Sharon were waiting for me. I could see Delia peeping up behide them. They didn't look to happy.

"You skipped clase to make out with Jordan. What do you want to fail?" Sharon practically screamed at me. "I mean come on two classes in a day."

"Calm down." I said still alittle dizzy. I opened my locker. "I won't fail... I.."

"I mean finals are next week and your skipping class. What if you have to retake 10th grade..." Did I ever mention Sharon can be quite annoying. "This could be bad. I'm worried."

"Don't be."

"Fine. You fail don't come crying to me." She walked away. Rickie laughed.

"Gosh... what's her problem?"

"She finally broke up with Kyle." Rickie explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say. "How are you?"

"Pretty bad."

"Why?"

"It's Rayanne." I sighed. "No wait a sec... she is a complete mess. Angela talk to her. She needs it."

"Fine I will just not know. I have somewhere to go tonight. Bye Rickie I love you."

"Bye." I gave him a hug and ran off to Jordan's car. He was waiting. I walked up to him and he pulled me against him into a passionate kiss. Our tongues massaged each others. I broke away for breath. He opened the door and pushed me into the car. He climbed on top of me and kissed my neck softly. I moaned. It felt so good. He came up to meet my lips. My mind was racing. He was on top of me. Like all the way on top of me.

"Jordan."

"Yeah." He noticed his hand had slid under my shirt. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay." And for some reason it was okay. He got off of me and moved over to the driver's seat. I sat up. We drove to my house. "So six?"

"Yeah six."

"I love you Jordan."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me. I got out and walked to my door. I opened it and went in. No one was home. I went upstairs to shower and get ready.

* * *

**Okay so how did you like it... next chapter is bowling. YAY! lol... so sry it took forever to update... i've been lazy lately. **

**So please review.. like now...**

**Jess**

**Rock on!**


End file.
